


The maiden fell in love That monster

by KaterinaAstridStark



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaAstridStark/pseuds/KaterinaAstridStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when artemis premium isabella reaches forks for wedding and resolve tensions between her and her cousin , shortly after he learns of a secret. She flies to Italy fleeing from her cousin after learning his secret but I did not expect was that when entering a tour volterra his life would change so much again. So Artemis is the possibility of getting his revenge and find love she will catch the possibility or huira again</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. preface

**Author's Note:**

> Notice the English is not my native language so there may be some mistakes or inconsistencies

Blood , blood is what connects us all , blood is the livelihood of some blood is family , blood is pain, blood is death either by the fangs of a monster or by a drunk driver on the side Unlike the road , blood is many things and sometimes it is so difficult and complicated that it needs someone to tell you : "Okay , nothing happens" blood is many things, is life until they find something better to describe it, unfortunately not everyone has that someone. My name is Artemis Ravenwood I'm Isabella premium Swam 'm four years older than her , we are cousins on their father, and this is my story .  
(the speech is taken from academy vampires although this somewhat modified)


	2. arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter to see what you think

Breathe deeply as he reached the small village where my cousin lived with my uncle, my stupid little cousin was getting married , poor idiot . I sighed as he walked down the bags and into the small hotel reception coming to the reception.  
-Hi am Artemis , I have a room booked .  
The clerk kept looking at me it was a rare girl but then to stay looking like a fool because it is disrespectful fuck . Oh yeah as for my appearance as I am half albino albino or my father had it and I inherited half of its gene.  
I have very long hair down her thighs , smooth and if white bright white with some silver streaks my face is oval have very fair skin as a result of my albinism , large almond shaped eyes with a thick lashes and iris emerald green , a small mouth with thick red lips and about my good figure me I can not complain genetics has been good to me and has given me some beautiful curves , I am high of 175 cm could say that I am the opposite of beautiful but hey nothing if we return to the receptionist.  
\- The room is in the name of Ravenwood- said trying to give me the room  
A ... ah ... .if soon -click on her computer in room 34 on the second floor .  
He gave me the little card and went up leave things and take a relaxing shower , when I left the shower I got comfortable clothes and get to the restaurant to eat something soon turned up and went to bed but not sleep all night worried about tomorrow's meeting .


	3. meeting

The next morning I got up and took a long hot shower taking away the remnants of sleep, wrapped in towel picked up the phone and call Nicolae a friend of mine who was in Seattle on business  
\- Hey Nico , I'm the  
Hey how about the trip , all right?  
Everything okay now I 'm going to see just wanted to warn you forget last night  
Yeah, and I suppose I have a message goes bye  
-bye  
I hung up I dressed in plain clothes jeans and a T -shirt and went outside when I saw a boy of the age of my cousin seemed near.  
Hello good morning 'm Artemis can tell me where the Cullen house is .  
Er ... ..eh clear - the kid named Mike gave me directions yes endlessly staring at my chest.  
I thanked him and went to the address on my car when I saw the house I marvel was beautiful, I left the car and knock on the door  
Alice P.O.V  
I smelled human before he arrived and looked questioningly at Edward , He looked at me and shrugged  
It's not read your mind or that- Brame furious because it delayed the wedding plans .  
Not Alice can not see their is mind ... . As if to protect her something  
I sighed and went to open and before me was a girl, I had to grab the door for viewing  
Alice Vision  
The black layers of vulturi in a snowy field soon the three former layer are removed, Aro makes a gesture and a fourth layer Dark advances toward him, he takes her hand and removes his hood revealing white hair and red eyes  
End of vision  
Artemis POV  
Hello am Artemis Ravenwood most premium Bella she's here, ask gently  
Oh hello 'm Alice Cullen if he's here pass pass - pulled away and let me pass , while my cousin came down the stairs accompanied a guy with red hair I guess will be the groom, then serious look.  
Carlisle Pov  
I left the kitchen accompanied by Esme when I saw the girl and Bella standing on the stairs with Edward next  
Cousin Ar ... .temis - Musito with that shrill tone of voice you have when this surprised but at the same time seemed scared.  
Hello Isabella said the girl who had introduced himself as her cousin Artemis softly but without hesitation.  
Their eyes met , emerald green against brown and I had the feeling that a battle had begun one end quite badly so had learned because I knew Bella and not the other girl but the latter seemed willing to do anything and that's what worse because the enemy that Bella had was one that had nothing to lose because the peliblanca eyes were full of resentment.


End file.
